


Night of pain, night of pleasure

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caster orders Archer to take mana from his former Master.  Shirou has to watch.  February 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of pain, night of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ночь боли, ночь удовольствия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853580) by [WTFFate2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017)



We’ve lost.

Next to me, Rin is breathing in sharp gasps, barely standing. All of her jewels are used up. Even if they weren’t, there’s no way she could hurt the magus in front of her.

In front of us is Caster, smirking. We’ve been fighting with all of our might, but she hardly broke a sweat.

It’s only natural. A Servant is a being far beyond humans. Even two Masters stand no chance against one of them.

Next to her…

“So, what are we going to do with them now?”

…is the knight in red. A traitor who tried to kill his own Master. Someone who told me to drown in my ideals and die.

“We could just kill them, but they might prove to be some use to us.”

Caster frowns as if considering things seriously.

“You’re not at full mana capacity yet, Servant Archer. And if you cannot use your Noble Phantasm, you are of no use to me.”

Wouldn’t that be her fault, as an unsatisfactory Master?

No. Of course not.

It’s amazing that she’s supporting any of them. She’s providing all the mana for herself, Assassin, Saber, and Archer. No normal magus could accomplish that. It’s difficult enough to support two Servants-

“How fortunate that we have a convenient source for you right here.  
Archer, take some of this girl’s mana.”

Rin pales and starts shaking even more, frantically looking for an escape route. She must know what they mean.

I don’t understand what’s going to happen, but I know from looking at her face that it would have been kinder to kill us.

“N-No, please, I-”

“I understand. That is the best solution.”

Archer’s words are free of hesitation or doubt. He advances towards Rin predatorily.

I hate this.

I hate this, but I can’t tear my eyes away.

I can only watch as the hands that a few days ago wielded swords to protect her-  
-raise her chin up and draw her into a rough kiss.

“-------”

When Archer switched sides, I thought that I could never hate anyone more than I hated him at that moment.

But this is just like projection magic.

I have exceeded the limits of how much Emiya Shirou can hate someone.

I have exceeded the limits of how much any human can hate someone.

I hate him so much that I will certainly die from it.  


* * *

  
She knows they have lost.

Shirou is out of mana. She’s out of strength.

“So, what are we going to do with them now?”

Their opponents are almost untouched.

“We could just kill them, but they might prove to be some use to us.”

Rin barely hears, focused on finding a way out. The exit likely has Kuzuki on the other side of it, and they’re no match for him in this state. Even if it didn’t, she doesn’t think she has enough strength to even reach the door.

“You’re not at full mana capacity yet, Servant Archer. And if you cannot use your Noble Phantasm, you are of no use to me.”

Oh. So that’s why she’s still alive.

She doesn’t have enough energy to feel terror. She doesn’t have the strength to pray that she is wrong.

“How fortunate that we have a convenient source for you right here.  
Archer, take some of this girl’s mana.”

Her unasked prayer goes unanswered.

At this point, there’s nothing she can do. She couldn’t hurt either of them and there are no escape routes. There is no way for her to overpower a Servant. Even as she realizes her fate, she pleads with them.

“N-No, please, I-”

“I understand. That is the best solution.”

She wants to believe she sees a flicker of regret in his eyes, a trace of hesitation in his tone, but it’s no use. She knows him too well for that.

Her head drops and she falls silent. Even if she cannot fight back physically or run away, her pride prevents her from giving in. She won’t give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She won’t be affected by this at all.

By the time Archer lifts her chin and kisses her, she has already failed.  


* * *

  
Archer is kissing her.

I thought Rin might try to push him away, but she’s even more tired than I thought. She just stands there. Her lips aren’t responding to Archer’s, and her eyes are shut.

That reminds me. Why am I still watching this? I could just turn my head and not have to see any of this-

…that’s strange. My head won’t turn, and my eyes won’t close. I know I’m tired, but that doesn’t make any sense.

“A show is being put on for you. Don’t you think it’s rude not to watch?”

I can’t turn my head to look, but it’s impossible not to know that Caster is smirking at me.

She must be controlling my body like before. This time she isn’t trying to kill me, and I’ve gotten a little better with using my mana. Since I have plenty of time and I have a little bit of mana left, I should be able to at least try to shake off her control.

I say that, but…

…it’s impossible to concentrate on something like that with this in front of me.

They haven’t moved. Archer is still kissing Rin, and Rin still isn’t even acknowledging it. One of his hands is around her left arm, making sure that she can’t use her Magic Crest.

The knight moves his head away and glares at me briefly before turning to Caster. “Don’t you have somewhere more comfortable for this?”

“Hmm… The only bed in this church would be in Kirei’s room.”

Rin’s eyes snap open and she makes a disgusted face. “Ew.”

“Oh, so you can talk.”

Does he sound… relieved? I’m probably imagining it, but…

“Yeah, I agree with Rin. The transfer will be a complete failure on both our parts if we have it in that fake priest’s room. Isn’t there anywhere else?”

That reminds me. I do know a little about what they’re talking about. I may be barely a magus, but I’ve heard of some of the basic concepts. I just didn’t remember because it’s been so long-  
-no, I didn’t remember because I didn’t want it to be true. That’s the only reason.

A mage transfers some of his or her mana during sex. This happens if the two people reach orgasm at the same time or almost the same time. So with Rin not reacting at all, he must realize that it won’t-

No, that’s not true.

I didn’t notice it because Rin was already panting, but her breathing has sped up. Her skin is flushed and nearly covered in sweat. The only reason she’s not reacting to him is because she’s putting all her remaining energy into not reacting.

It’s one thing to say that because she’s being forced by her enemy, she won’t get aroused. But her body doesn’t know that.

“There’s a table a few rooms down. That should be sufficient for you.”

Archer sighs and turns around to look at Rin. “Well, it’s better than here.”

Without waiting for a response, he picks her up and starts carrying her out of the room. She flails against him for a few moments before going still.

My legs move automatically to follow them.

“Sh-Shirou!?”

I barely manage to open my mouth and say, “Caster.”

Her eyes widen with realization and she starts to mumble to herself.

“So she’s controlling - oh, but why would she want - that can’t be the only reason…”

Maybe she’s thinking about it so much to distract herself from what’s going to happen.

“Is she trying to-”

She stops suddenly with a strangled groan. Archer’s lips are on her neck, and that’s impossible for even her to ignore.

The room Caster told them to use is small and almost blindingly white. There’s really nothing in here except a table, a white tablecloth, and a few chairs. Archer sits Rin down on the table before leaning forward to whisper in her ear, so softly that I can’t hear it.

His expression is unreadable like always. Rin’s, however, is not. Her eyes go wide and she takes in a shaky breath before asking, “Ar… Archer?”

Archer doesn’t answer, instead claiming her lips in another kiss. That Rin returns.

She does it clumsily, like she doesn’t really know how to kiss anyone-

-wait.

What’s going on here!?  


* * *

  
Archer sets her down on the table gently. She’s too focused on her own thoughts to notice.

He leans forward, and she steels herself to think about anything other than the feel of his lips on her own.

“You don’t really think that I have a choice in this, do you? I…”

He trails off.

The softly-spoken words have an apologetic tone, more than she’s ever heard from him. Hearing that makes her realize…

“Ar… Archer?”

She can’t be angry with him now. Not for this.

His pride keeps him from saying ‘I’m sorry’. Her pride keeps her from saying ‘I forgive you.’

She puts it into something other than words instead, and hopes he understands.  


* * *

  
“-------”

This is the first time I remember Archer ever looking startled. It would be funny, if it were for any other reason.

He pulls back, opens his mouth to say something-

“Don’t.”

-and closes it again.

I have no idea what he was going to say; I’ve never been able to read him. Rin is still the only one that can.

Archer doesn’t say anything. He smirks instead, and glances in my direction.

…I may not be able to figure him out, but it doesn’t take much to know that he’s taunting me.

Then he kisses her again, deeply, drawing her closer to him with one hand at the small of her back.

I wonder if I can make myself black out through force of will alone. I’d do anything if it meant I didn’t have to watch him with _her_.  


* * *

  
She doesn’t look at Shirou.

At first, it’s because if she forgets he’s there, she can pretend that this is only a Master giving mana to her Servant, nothing more and nothing less. If she doesn’t think of Shirou, she won’t think of Caster or what’s going to be done to her once she’s fulfilled her purpose.

She tries to forget all of that and focus on the kiss. She’s awkward and clumsy at it, but Archer is more than skilled, and soon heat is spiraling into her stomach and she no longer has to think about not thinking about Shirou.

As she catches her breath, the only name that escapes her lips is, “Archer…!”  


* * *

  
After that, it all starts to haze up.

I don't want to see him kiss her as though she means it. I don't want to see her kiss back.

I don't want to see him take care of her first, almost gently - if he really wanted her to be happy he wouldn't have left her.

I don't want him to go inside her and I don't want her to _let him in_. Everything about their thrusts and groans is something I have to block out, because I don't want it and it doesn't make any sense. He betrayed her, so he can't love her and she can't love him.

I want to disappear.

...as I think that, I hear her scream in release. Caster's spell looses its hold on me, and all this time of wanting not to see anything catches up with me. I pass out.


End file.
